


Santa Baby

by song_of_the_drums



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: "santa Baby", Christmas fic, Cliche Christmas Carol Use, Eggsy being an utter dork, Fluff, Harry being a shmup., M/M, cheesyness all around.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_the_drums/pseuds/song_of_the_drums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their First actual Christmas together, and Eggsy has to make sure it's utterly perfect. Everything is exactly right, but Harry makes it that much more special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

“Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;

Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight. ”  
  
              Eggsy was fond of singing along on early mornings, especially since the carols began. Eggsy was making an early breakfast, a treat for his partner. Eggs lay cooling on the counter, sausage as well, and the waffles were just about golden, everything was falling together perfectly. He slipped around on sock feet, his hair still a little ruffled from bed, and the button down was definitely Harry’s, discarded last night. He even had the rakish grin to complete it all, as he finished plating breakfast.

“Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue;

I'll wait up for you, dear; Santa baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight.”

              The entire house was decked in classy reds, shimmering greens, and of course lots of holly and mistletoe. When Harry did anything, it was never halfhearted. When Eggsy had gotten that adorable shy smile and a bit of a flush when he’d mentioned that it would be their first Christmas _together,_ what with a little surprise bombing in Tokyo last year that interrupted them _,_ well, Harry had gone all out, even more so than usual. The tree in the living room was enormous, and perfectly festooned with lights and ornaments, all of it walking the line between tasteful and tacky. It was like a movie spectacle right in their house, and Eggsy had never been more grateful if only for the look on Daisy’s face when she saw it all.

“Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with the duplex and checks;

Sign your 'X' on the line, Santa cutie,

and hurry down the chimney tonight.”

              Eggsy whisked all the food out onto the dining room table, making sure it all looked as lovely as he possibly could, wanting to thank Harry in every way possible. He lit candles and arranged the plates, using the good silverware. He even brought the condiments out in the fancy little dishes that Harry liked to use but Eggsy always thought were too much. He picked J.B. up, hearing the dog barking in the Livingroom, stowing him outback in the garden so his yapping didn’t wake his lover up. He did a final sweep, everything had to be perfect.

“Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing... A ring...

I don't mean on the phone; Santa baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight”

              Eggsy turned to go upstairs, gasping as he ran into the broad chest of his lover. Damn the spy and his ability to move silently, even in this old house. He offered Harry a grin, the man’s face lighting up as he saw all the effort Eggsy had put into Christmas morning breakfast. He looked down at his boy adoringly, cupping his face for a moment in one of his large hands.  
  
“I don’t know if Santa got the message, love, - ”  
              Harry was slipping to one knee, his eyes all starlight and his grin warm as a hearth. He pulled a little box out of his suit pocket, opening it up for Eggsy. The diamond twinkled inside.

“- But I did, Eggsy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo! Christmas wedding proposals! hope you enjoyed my fun use of an overplayed song.


End file.
